The Training Core is designed to support and direct the interdisciplinary training- in environmental health sciences of two postdoctoral fellows, three graduate students, and three undergraduate interns. The Core will also foster interdisciplinary training of other interested postdoctoral, graduate and undergraduate students at Dartmouth. Individuals sponsored by. this core will conduct program-specific research and are encouraged to work on interdisciplinary projects that involve interactions with other projects and personnel within the program beyond the mentor's laboratory and areas of expertise. The collaborative and interdisciplinary nature of the five research projects and two scientific support cores of this Program naturally foster development of such interactive research projects. The other activities of the training core include: participation in the program-sponsored and organized seminar and symposium series; the Dartmouth SBRP quarterly and bi-annual scientific meetings in which students and post-doctoral associates present and discuss research-in-progress with the entire program staff; several graduate courses that are sponsored, organized and taught by the faculty of the program; other graduate courses that are offered by faculty of the university; participation in local, regional and national scientific meetings where they are encouraged to present their results to other SBRP Programs and to the larger scientific community; fostering of interactions with NIEHS, EPA and other stakeholders; active participation in the various translation and outreach activities of the program; and other program-associated training activities. The graduate and undergraduate students and postdoctoral fellows trained by this core collectively represent more than forty individuals who are working in various labs of the five scientific projects and two research support cores. The Core Leader will oversee the conduct of this program with the assistance of the Executive Committee